


Second Time's the Charm

by Shackles1978



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Little bit of smut, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackles1978/pseuds/Shackles1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a hunt in Lafeyette, Lousiana. In the midst of failed kisses and good old brotherly bonding, they find themselves in a sticky situation. My contribution to the SPN Monthly Challenge on Tumblr for Feb! Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's the Charm

They're on a hunt in the middle of July in Lafayette, Louisiana. Dean swears he can feel sweat pouring from every pore of his body. The monster has led them to a park about a mile from the broken down motel they've been sleeping in. The park is empty, no child willing to play out in the extreme heat.

Dean's eyes land on a lone set of monkey bars and he changes course to head towards them. Sam calls his name. Dean can hear the annoyance in it, but he ignores the reprimand and climbs.

"Dean, come on. We don't have time for this." All Sam gets in response was a wide grin before Dean's body drops. Sam lurches forward. His hands stretch out even though there is no way he'll get to the older man in time.

In three long strides he's on the ground where Dean should be. Except he's still safely on the bar, legs wrapped around the highest one. The edges of his eyes crinkle in amusement.

"Hey, Sam. Get up here and give me a kiss." Dean puckers his lips comically and makes smacking noises. He doesn't stop until Sam leans down and presses his own against Dean's. Instantly, the noises stop and their lips move together, deepening the kiss. It's awkward with Dean being upside down. Sam's neck starts to hurt, but he continues moving his lips. He cups the bottom of Dean's head and traces the top lip with his tongue.

Dean yelps, pulling back. Sam's about to ask what's wrong when he crashes to the ground. Curses flow from his mouth and Sam stands still. The moment catches up to him and laughter pours from his mouth. At the sight of Dean's pouty lips and disgruntled eyes glaring up at him, he has to wipe tears away.

"Thanks, Sam. Really feeling the love here." Dean moves into a sitting position and just watches Sam. His brother has gone momentarily insane and various parts of Dean's body hurt.

"The noise you made", Sam wheezes. "And then you just-", Sam makes a vague hand gesture before another fit of laughter hits him. Dean just lies on his back, waiting for his brother to calm down.

A few seconds pass and a weight lands beside him. Dean turns his head to see Sam looking right at him. There's a small smile on his face . Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes at the gooey look in his brother's eyes.

Sam nudges his arm. "You okay? Anything bruised?" There's unrestrained glee in his voice and Dean glowers. Sam turns to his side, resting his head on one arm. With his free hand, he starts rubbing Dean's hand. "What about here?"

Dean shakes his head. Sam nods, trailing his fingers up a Dean's arm, stopping at his shoulder. "Here?" Again, Dean shakes his and Sam's fingers move to his chest. They trail down to his right pec, right over his nipple. Sam's finger begins making circles. Dean's breath hitches and his back arches as he tries to get more pressure.

Sam laughs. He repeats himself in a husky voice, "Is this where you hurt yourself, Dean?"

Dean breaths out a "No", his wide green eyes fixed on Sam's hazel ones. Sam pinches his nipple hard making Dean cry out. Letting out a little hum, Sam carries on his inspection.

He lays his hand flat on Dean's stomach, feeling his brother's rapid breathing. Dean's eyes are completely blown, pupils wide. Sam loves when Dean is open like this. It feels like he'll never get enough.

His hand slides down and pulls up Dean's shirt. He lets his fingers play with the sparse hairs leading into Dean's jeans. Heated eyes watch as his brother falls apart.

"S-Sam, please." Dean moans. Sam's hand stops and Dean groans in protest.

"Please,what? I still haven't found where you're hurt yet." Sam slides a finger under Dean's jeans as he talks. His brother squirms, face beet red.

"Fuck, Sam. You know where it hurts. Come on, man." Dean's hips buck up and Sam acquiesces, large hand covering his bulge. Dean whimpers and a hand reaches out to grab Sam's forearm. Sam grips the hard length and sucks in a sharp breath at the feeling.

"God, Dean. You're already wet." His fingers massage Dean's covered head, the cloth soaked through. A crunch startles him and his entire body stills.

"What? Sam-" The hand that had just been on Dean's crotch was now covering his mouth. Not that it stops him, defiant mouth still moving. The steely look in Sam's eyes quiets him.

Sam cranes his neck. Unable to find the source of the noise, he removes his hand.

As he turns back to Dean, he sees his brother surveying the area.

The hair on the back of Sam's neck stands up. He leans towards Dean, mouth moving quietly by his ear, "Someone's watching us. Think it's the monster?"

Dean pushes Sam back before slowly getting to his feet. He motions towards Sam, telling the younger man to follow. He walks towards the woods enclosing the playground. His hand reaches towards the back of his pants and grips his gun.

Another noise comes from their right and they take off towards it. Entering the woods, they search for any signs of the monster. A glance down shows Sam blue slim on the ground.

Hitting Dean's arm, he points to it. "Dean, check this out." Dean leans over and immediately scrunches up his face.

"The fuck? We dealing with a large snail?" He grabs a stick and crouches close to the slime. Gathering a huge gallop on the end of the stick, he brings it close to his face to take a whiff. He makes gagging noises. "Oh, that is foul. Here, Sam. Smell it."

He stands up and shoves the stick in Sam's face. Sam pushes Dean back, shaking his head with a grimace. Dean shrugs before throwing the stick on the ground. "Looks like it's a trail. Wanna see where it goes?"

They start walking down the path, keeping an eye on the slime. About a mile of following the trail, they enter a meadow with an abandoned barn. Motioning for Sam to go right while Dean went left, they check out the barn.

Sam presses up against the outside wall, gun in front of him. He quietly walks the length to a window, trying to avoid glass and debris. Peering inside, the room has almost no light. On the far left corner there was a pile of hay and, from the bulky shape, a tractor that was no longer working. Sam scans the rest of the room, noting a table filled with tools. There appears to be twenty boxes scattered around the barn. Besides some rats and barn cats, there doesn't seem to be any living creature inside.

There was a movement out of the corner of his eye and he looks back to the left corner. A black shape looked to be moving towards the door of the barn. Sam squints. Unable to make out what it is, he quickly moves back towards the entrance.

 

Sam hides behind the wall, waiting. Not to be disappointed, the door slams open and caused the barn to shake from the force. Peeking around the corner, Sam's back hits the wall with force as he moves to not be seen.

"Sam." A voice whispers. Sam turns and looks questioningly at Dean. "What is it? Did you see?"

Swallowing thickly, he nods before answering back just as quietly. "Yeah, it looks like a giant slug. Guess what color it is?"

"I don't know. Aren't slugs grey or something?" Dean snarks.

"Yes, Dean. But not this one. It's blue."

"Blue?" Dean's eyes widen.

Sam nods sagely. "Bright Blue."

"Blue or not, we're ganking the son of a bitch. Let's go!" Dean takes off, gun already shooting. Sam trails behind. The slug roars and charges forward. The bullets pass straight through its body. The hole heals before the bullets even out. Growling, Dean throws his gun on the ground. The monster begins emitting a high pitched noise before he can grab another weapon. He watches in horror as its stomach rumbles.

He turns to Sam. "I don't think that's good." Suddenly, the slug opens its mouth, shooting out a blue goo. The brother's jump out of the way, landing hard on the ground as it spews in an arch above them. It hits a tree, hardening. The brother's share worried looks before standing up.

They both brandish knives and run towards the giant slug. Dean lunges towards it, knife making contact with the side of its neck. The monster screams and begins thrashing. In its frantic movement, the monster's head knocks into Dean knocking him onto the ground.

The monster emits the high pitched noise again and Dean rolls quickly. When he doesn't hear any goo being expelled, he looks over to see Sam on the back of the slug with his arms tight around its neck.

"Alright, Sammy! Take him out!" Not a moment later, the slug rears back and sends Sam flying. His body hits the side of the barn and he groans. Dean gets to his feet, looking around for his knife. Unable to find it, he looks for another option.

He hears the beginning of rumbling just as he spots a hachette ten feet away. Lunging toward it, he picks it up as the monster spews. Dean throws the hachette and it flies through the air. It lands in the slug's brains and the monster spurts dark blue liquid.

With it immobilized, Dean walks to it and pulls out the hachette. The monster twitches. Dean pulls back his arm and swings forward, slicing the head from its body. The monster's headless body falls sideways, landing on the ground with a thud. The hachette follows soon after.

"Dean." A pain voice calls. Dean turns to see Sam hanging upside down on the side of the barn. The only thing keeping him up was the blue goo on the bottom of his legs.

Chuckling, Dean makes his way towards him. "Man, how'd you even get that far up there?"

"I don't know! I swear the gunk flew me up a few feet." Dean laughs, ignoring the look of annoyance in Sam's face.

"I gotta take a picture of this." He reaches into his pocket, ignoring Sam's cry of, "Dean, no!" He frowns when he comes up empty. His hands pat down the rest of body. Nothing. "Dude, I lost my phone."

Sam snorts. "Serves you right, asshole." Dean glares. He starts searching the ground for his phone, lifting up rocks. At one point he thinks he throws BLAH, but he's not sure. The more ground he covers without finding his phone, the more he's frustrated.

Finally, he stands in the middle of the field, hands on his hips. Staring up at the roof of the barn, a part of him hopes his phone will magically appear. As if some deity has finally taken pity, he sees a glint on the right side of the barn roof. Eyes widening, he stares in disbelief.

"Sam, I think my phone's on the roof." Even upside down Sam's bitchface was epic.

"Seriously, Dean? Do I even WANT to know why you're phone is on the roof?"

"I'm just as lost as you are! I didn't do it." Dean groans at Sam gave him a disbelieving look. He walked back over to him. Smirking, his eyes roamed over Sam. "You're not really in any position to argue." The huff that results speaks of years of annoyance.

Dean leans down and gets close to Sam, his mouth inches away. "You know, you should be thankful. I saved your life."

Sam arches a bow. "My big hero. However will I thank you." His breath ghosts across Dean's lips and Dean brushes their lips together. Sam's breath hitches at the contact.

"I can think of a few ways," he murmurs against Sam's lips before pressing them together. Sam moans quietly before opening his mouth, and Dean entangles their tongues. Teeth click together as the kiss roughens. Dean pulls away when it becomes apparent this won't work. Finding Sam's knife, he makes quick work of the hardened goo holding Sam. With an 'Oof!' Sam hits the ground, and Dean lands on top of him.

Grabbing the back of his head, Dean crushes their lips together. Sam clutches at Dean's back, mouth working in tandem with his brother's. Their tongues slide together and they both groan at the feeling. The kiss slows as their passion dies down. They bit at each other's mouths, grinning. Eventually, Sam pushes Dean back.

"We need to get going." Dean's mouth moves to his neck and Sam squirms. "Dean, seriously. We have to take care of the body." Dean nips at a pulse point before moving to Sam's ear.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty." He takes the lobe in his ear and sucks on it. Sam shudders before giving Dean a hard push. Pulling back, Dean sighs and rolls off. Sam pats his chest.

"C'mon, I'll make it up to you in the hotel room." Sam stands up and adjusts his clothes.

"Promise?" Dean waggles his eyebrows. Sam shakes his head fondly. He walks towards the monster with a small smile on his face. A beat later, Dean is next to him. Their hands brush, sending a jolt up Sam's arm. They stop in front of the monster and stare down at it.

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter. "You know, this didn't turn out like I'd planned." He drops the lighter and the monster goes up in flames.

Sam angles his body towards brother, eyes still on the monster. "Yeah? What'd you expect to happen differently?"

"I thought I would be Spider Man. Not Mary-Jane." Dean sees the confusion in Sam's eyes and nods to where the goo is still on the barn. Realization hits Sam, and he moves a little closer.

 

"Don't worry, Dean. You're still my Spider Man." The small grin he got in return was worth all future teasing. They stand in silence. The moment is nice, even with the smell of a burning carcass. Sam startles as Dean speaks again. 

"I'm gonna need a new phone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! At some point, I'm probably going to hardcore edit this again and again and again. I didn't do it as much as I wanted to before I had to submit it. Haha. (That's what you get for taking so long to write.) Anyway, I love feedback! This is my first uploaded wincest fic. Very excited! Should probably put my other ones up, too.


End file.
